wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
World Enders
The World Enders are a loyalist Space Marine Chapter of unknown origin that operate near and beyond the borders of the Imperium of Man. The time of their Founding is unknown but many Inquisitors that tried to look into the World Enders past believe that they are either a 2nd, 3rd or 4th Founding Chapter. They're also suspected by many Inquisitors to be descendens of the World Eater Traitor Legion, though no solid evidence to suggest this has ever been found. Almost any information about the World Enders Chapter is classified, with only the Lord Commander of the Imperium and a select few and very influential Lord Inquisitors having access to what little information there are in Imperial records. History The Horus Heresy Access key input Required... Standby... Key accepted... Retrieving file, eyes only... The Emperor watches and protects... The World Enders are believed to be able to track their origin back to the ending of the Horus Heresy. They are believed to be of World Eater descent, though this has never been confirmed as all records of their founding have been purged from Imperial records or classified to the highest order. Some Inquisitors speculate that they are Loyalist World Eaters that survived the Heresy. Some faint and incomplete pieces of information suggest that the loyalist survivors partook in the Battle Terra at the very end of the Horus Heresy. How many and what they achieved in the battle have not been brought to light yet. It's also suggested that they helped Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines, chase the traitors to the Eye of Terror. What began of them after this is unknown. Some pieces of information suggest that they were wiped out during a Chaos incursion from the Eye of Terror. Other sources suggest that they eventually turned renegade while even yet other sources of information seems to suggest that they launched the Umbra Crusade and ventured beyond the borders of the Imperium. Umbra Crusade One thing that's sudden, is that a chapter carrying the name of "World Enders" have been operating outside Imperial territory for millenniums without anyone really knowing. It was first when a Fleet-based chapter, the Ice Bulls, arrived on the Imperial Armory World of Incarvorl to recruit and resupply that the Imperium got a lead on the existence of the World Enders Chapter. Incarvorl could only offer equipment and ammunition, the World Enders had departed the planet with any worthy recruits only a few weeks before. Fearing that they were dealing with an unknown renegade chapter, the Ice Bulls sent word for the Inquisition and asked them to catch up with them while they chased after the World Enders. Hector De Corvinius of Ordo Hereticus responded the calls of the Ice Bulls and rushed to their side in his own ship. Following the warp signature of the World Ender vessel, the Ice Bulls and Inquisitorial ships caught up to the World Enders vessel who had stopped to defend an Imperial Feudal World from a Dark Eldar raiding party. Inquisitor De Corvinvius would like nothing more than to carry out his mission to interrogate and pass judgement on the World Enders while they were tied down, the Ice Bulls bravely objected to this cause of action, seeing as the World Enders were risking their lives defending the faithful citizens of the Emperor. They instead suggested that the World Enders instead could be a chapter that had been lost among the stars for centuries and had just now managed to return to Imperial space. De Convinvius wasn't happy with the Ice Bulls' suggestions but nonetheless stayed his hand for now, allowing the Ice Bulls to help fend off the Dark Eldar raiders. Gene-Seed Chapter flaws Chapter organization Non-Astartes Personnel The World Enders chapter travel across the stars with a massive force of Chapter Serfs. Mortal Servant Arms Servant Void Servant Navigators Astropaths Companies Chapter homeworld: Roots The World Enders' unofficial homeworld is a massive space station of unknown origin. Some of the chapter's adepts believe that it's either of Necron, Eldar or a third xenos species design. The Roots function as the epic center of the World Enders operations and the small empire that they have cut out for themselves Chapter fleet Recruitment methods Combat Doctrine Relics Category:Imperium of Man Category:Unknown Founding Category:Chapters of Unknown Lineage